


you gotta pull me out of this mud

by CallicoKitten



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: (im not from texas), Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, burying bodies and making out in cars, gross idiots, thats how we do it in texas boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass licks his lips, "Now, Padre, about that shag..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta pull me out of this mud

**Author's Note:**

> title from fresh blood by eels
> 
> who knows, i might expand on this

Jesse leaves Cass to pat down the earth, clambers into the passenger seat and lights a cigarette. It's been a long month, he thinks as he inhales. He could use a nice long rest.

Cass though, has other ideas.

He yanks open the door and climbs in to Jesse's lap before Jesse knows what's happening. Cass leans against Jesse's chest, makes a face at the cigarette and plucks it out of Jesse's mouth, "Nasty little things, these," he says, taking a drag. "They give you cancer, Jess, you know that?"

"You can talk, Cass." Jesse says. His mouth is dry.

Cass exhales out of the window. "Well," he says, flicking the cigarette out after the smoke. "I'm hardly a role model, am I?"

Cass licks his lips, "Now, Padre, about that shag..."

Cass' gaze is heated, a smirk playing across his lips. After a moment, Jesse laughs, wryly but Cass doesn't shift. Jesse searches his face, then swallows. "You bein' serious, Cass?"

Cass grins, slow and wide. "I look like I'm not being serious, Padre?" He leans in slowly, gives Jesse enough time to flinch, to call Cass's bluff.

Jesse stays put.

Cass's mouth tastes bloody, he smells acrid. Like smoke and dirt but he leaves Jesse gasping like no one but Tulip ever has, biting down on Jesse's bottom lip, " _Fuck,_ Cass," Jesse breathes.

Cass nips at Jesse's earlobe, "Now, now, Jess. There's time for that yet."

**Author's Note:**

> theres only one episode left guys what the hell are we going to do


End file.
